


Useless Lesbianism

by kunkles



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/F, there isnt a ship tag for a watcher/oc so i guess that the closest i can get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunkles/pseuds/kunkles
Summary: Cyris tries & fails to woo local death godlike





	Useless Lesbianism

Cyris has snuck out of the main hall using the feast after the battle of yenwood as a distraction. She came along as, technically, the star attraction but the senior troops and her companions are easily distracted and barely notice her leave. She made her way back to Brighthollow quickly, slipping and sliding through more troops and hirelings celebrating while the sun is out, taking nothing but Abydon’s Hammer with her. She’s surprised with how attached she’s gotten to it, placing it carefully handle up in the corner with a thud when she gets to the kitchen. She hasn’t made it from scratch for twenty years, but Rauatai sweet pie seems the perfect food to ask Celm out with.

The first attempt she forgets the sugar, only realising when she notices it still out on the counter half way through the bake time.  
The second time and the dough was too thin, the pie falling in on itself. Technically edible as it cooks well enough otherwise but she wants perfection.  
The third attempt and she leaves it in the oven too long, letting it burn. The only thing that stops her from crying from frustration and the fact that Celm might have gone to bed already is the fact that she knows, with no doubt, that Durance would say the fire burning her pie was another test from Magran. She doesn’t believe it for a second but the thought of hitting him helps her feel better.  
The fourth comes out a little burnt too, but at this point her need for perfection is fleeting and she wants it done. She hasn’t been able to hear the party outside for a while now and she’s worried she’s running out of time. She could do this on any day, but today feels special after winning Caed Nua and Celm’s help being invaluable.  
She picks up her hammer after carefully getting the pie out of it’s tin and onto a plate while it’s still warm, careful to keep herself balanced. The sky is starting to darken as the sun sets when she finally leaves Brighthollow and the ground is littered with the remains of food, a few empty mugs, other things she doesn’t bother taking note of or bothering with. Some soldiers are seen walking out the gates of the keep, into the chapel, one sitting in the fountain. Saying something is tempting, but Cyris has a job to do. 

What she wasn’t expecting when she finally enters the keep, however, was finding her crush resting her head on the table but looking toward a lit candle and brushing her hand over it occasionally. Eder is passed out next to steward and Durance seems to be incoherently mumbling to himself in the corner. She takes a brief pause to look at Eder and make sure he’s moving and still alive but quickly takes a seat next to Celm, taking a brief second to watch the smoke coming off her growths.  
“You look like you’ve had quite the time.” Cyris says quietly, placing her pie on the table and her hammer next to her on the bench. She has a quick laugh when Celm jumps out of her skin, but smiles when she looks toward her. It seems to take Celm a few seconds to register her and she turns back to her candle.  
“Maneha got a few barrels of.. Something, from somewhere..” she responds slowly, saying each word after a brush of her hand over the candle.  
“Yeah, i must’ve missed quite the party.” Cyris says, mostly to herself as she can’t see getting much about the party from the death godlike when she’s in this state.  
“You were the star of the party, where..” Celm pauses, placing a hand on her stomach and letting out a belch a moment later, “where’ve you been?”  
Cyris just nods toward the slightly burned pie which is quickly cooling off and blends in slightly with the remains of plates of food covering the table.  
“I burnt it a bit.”  
“A test!” A voice shouts from behind them, Cyris quickly feeling an unannounced hand on her back.  
Her first response and instinct is, of course, to grab her hammer and take a swing with one hand at what her body perceives to be an attacker or threat, budging to the side and pressing up against Celm as she does so. She easily smacks Durance in the chest, sending him flying backward into the wall with a crash and loud groan. She freezes and watches as soon as she realises what she’s done, but shrugs when he stirs and starts mumbling about whores, no doubt cursing the god he’s meant to be worshipping. She turns back to the table with little a care in the world. He’s alive, that’s good enough for now, he should count himself lucky she only used one hand and thus not her full strength.  
“You are… so strong,” Celm whispers, putting her large hand on Cyris’ head and patting it. She doesn’t seem to notice, or at least doesn’t mention it, when the dwarf’s face starts going red.  
Cyris keeps pressed up against Celm however, taking a small bit of comfort in the contact. She’d be the first to admit she’s a little touchstaved.  
“So, you, uh, want a slice or two?” she finally asks after a few seconds distracted by the head patting. The question stops said patting though.  
Celm nods and Cyris has to take another few seconds looking for a knife to cut it with, having to wipe it off on her already dirty shirt. A little flour won’t hurt. She has to move the slice to Celm’s plate quickly as the chocolate inside is still warm and slightly goopy, but it holds together well enough. She’s sighs, relieved, when Celm nods with approval after taking her first bite. There’s a minute of silence while they both eat and Cyris tries to build up her courage.  
“Haven’t seen you bake anything before.” Celm comments between bites but with her mouth still full.  
“I’ll tell ya my life story later,” Cyris replies, letting a nervous tick show when she bites at her nails, “but for now i… well, assume i baked it for a special occasion.”  
“Right, you won your keep!” Celm says excitedly, patting Cyris on the back.  
She knows it’s an encouraging and supportive statement, but Cyris immediately feels any and all courage about asking Celm out on a date leave her system.  
“Of course, and it’s a shame nobody else is awake to try a piece.”

Maybe next time


End file.
